The Omega Point. (Private roleplay, unless you want to join.)
Plot: When a super sized Ophelia is able to acquire the Master Emerald with the aid of Asongia the hedgehog from Angel Island, she eats it and starts to feel strange. Soon the emerald's power takes over her mind and she is turned into Omega Ophelia. Now with the power of the chaos emeralds at her disposal and warping her mind she assumes goddess status. What fate will await not only Mobius, but the primal universe now? (It's private unless you agree to join under the fact there is a god tier character in this roleplay.) Participants: *Jaredthefox92 *Zapor888 *Sonicsilva1 *Brudikai222 *Trisell Chronos Involved Characters: *Ophelia the fox (Jaredthefox92) *Omega Ophelia (Jaredthefox92) * Zulnut the Duck (Zapor888) * Clara the Beetle (Zapor888) * Asonja the Hedgehog (Sonicsilva1) * Axel the Hedgehog(Brudikai222) * Mahdi the Weasel(if its ok I can put in two characters as well) * Virus Act One: It Begins Ophelia and her newly acquired henchman Asonja were in a heated battle with none other than the guardian of the Master Emerald and Angel Island himself, Knuckles. While Ophelia was giant sized, (but not too big) fending off Knuckles she ordered Asonja to keep him busy so that she may fulfill her master plan. All she needed to do was get to the emerald, enlarge, and eat it for her overall goal to be achieved. "Asonja! Cover me and keep this red head off of me!" She let out while trying to move towards the temple. "Yes ma'am!" He shouted, and side-kicked Knuckles away to prevent him from getting any closer. "Sorry bud, you're not getting any closer than this without taking me down first." "Grrr! You two clowns are not getting near the sacred emerald and that is final!" Knuckles let out as he got back up and shouted. "Hmph. Stuborn as always. Such as shame that I have to beat someone like you down to the dirt. You'd be begging for mercy once Ophelia because goddess of this puny world." Asonja says and dashed to him, about to kick him. "Goddess? Are you crazy!?! She works for Eggman!" Knuckles said as he then was hit hard and plows into a tree. "Then I suppose you can say that I'' work for Eggman too. Except, I follow Ophelia's orders more than that fat man. I go my own path, and I choose what I think is best for me. Nothing will change that." He walked to Knuckles and even picks up the tree. "You fool! Don't you know what she can do with that kind of power?" He then rushes at him to charge. "I'm aware exactly...To make this world a much controlled place!" He kicked knuckles back again, still walking in his direction. He was pushing Knuckles back more and more. "She's using you!" he said as he is knocked back still as he is pushed towards the edge of the island. He stood in front of him, staring down at him. "She has influenced me for a long time. I would never turn her down, even if it's just as crazy as this sounds. She's doing this for the greater good, and I'm helping her out because nobody else would!" He growled quietly. "You over-sized freak!" He let out. "I think we ALL know who the over-sized freak really is..." He rolled his eyes, sighing and pointing to him. A black plane flew over Angel island The only thing visable was an emblem of a phoenix. "Oh great..." Asonja groaned and facepalmed. "Him of all places...Now I got two people to deal with..." The plane landed below Mahdi and Axel jumped out looking towards the altar. "I hope you were wrong about this Mahdi." Axel started walking. "Ya'know I hope I am too. Asonja is too much of a self loathing type to pull something like this." Mahdi followed walking up the stairs. Asonja sighed and just watched the two join in. He had this glare that he normally wouldn't have, like he would kill anyone who stood in his way. "Well well...Figured you'd show up..." He crossed his arms at them. Axel came up the last step. "Hey is it just me or has Asonja gotten.................... Well someones been eating their veggies.." "Yeah this goes against all scientific reasoning. He probably got hit with a enlarging ray that enabled him to reach such height." Mahdi said trying to make sense of this. "I suppose you could say that, Mahdi. You kinda got the right idea." He shrugged. "Now what do you two want, I'm in the middle of something..." He was still pissed at Axel's comment, but did nothing about it. "Cronos came to Mahdi saying "go to angel island stop this giant fox lady from eating the master emerald otherwise she will become a god blah blah blah." Axel said this in an old man voice. " So we're here to stop the the fox lady but know that you and knuckles are here it will be a 4 on 1 assault, There's no way we can lose!!" Axel with a hint of joy in his voice. Asonja sighed. "Uhm...don't you mean 3 on 2?" "You turned evil again didn't you.." Axel's voice turned from joy to disappointment. "Then I guess you'll fight me with no holding back right?" "You bet I won't. I've wanted to do this for a long time." He smirked. "Go ahead, you make the first shot. I dare you." Meanwhile Ophelia rushed as fast as could to the alter. Once there she gazed at the beuaty of the Master Emerald for only a second while approaching it.She then smiled and grew big enough to where it would be able to be eaten by her massive body. "All I have to do is take it and eat it, then it's power will be mine!" She said to herself. ''I can feel Ophelia's getting very close to getting that power! Asonja thought. If I can keep stalling, there's no way we'll lose! He smirked even more. "Mahdi you go with knuckles to protect the emerald I'll handle Asonja." Axel turned to his friend then turned back to Asonja. "Great I hope you did training cuz you can't hit what you can't catch." Axel formed plasma in one hand as he ran around Asonja' feet. Mahdi's drones lifted him up to the upper part of the alter seeing Ophelia. " DONT TOUCH IT!!!" Asonja growled and tried kicking where Axel was going. He looked at Ophelia's direction, muttering "Shit...we're getting so close!" He grit his teeth and went back to Axel, attempting to stop his path by placing his foot down infront of the direction he was going. Axel crashed into his foot then rolled back onto his feet. " Ya'know that was rude.." Axel jumped onto his foot and ran up his leg burning Asonja's leg with the plasma. He groaned a bit in pain and swatted Axel off to a nearby tree. "You're just AS rude." "Drones? Really?"She said a the titanic fox simply swept them away with the back of her hand. Suddenly a mysterious figure in a starry robe and a mask appears in a flash of light in front of Ophelia... "Well, well, well... looks likes someone has finally decided to actually take the Master Emerald..." "What of it?" She said as she grunted. "Why I am the high apostle of anyone who controlls the Master Emerald, to put it short, I shall serve you in your... whatever your doing, if you do manage to controll it." Mahdi jumped off his drones then they circled around him. "Don't underestimate me lady." Axel hit the tree. "tch says you. Mind if I kic it up a notch? Cuz im not waiting for your answer." Axel tightened his arm bands and ran at Asonja full speed. "Okay, well can you be a dear and hold off the drone kid for me for a second?" She asked the 'apostle'. "Are you controlling the Master Emerald?... *sigh* Alright fine, you'd get it anyway." The 'apostle' fires a green spear of energy at Mahdi "CHAOS BOLT!" "Okay, now while that is going on." She then reaches and grabs the emerald. Mahdi throw his hand out in front of him and his drones created an energy shield to block the blast. "Hmph, Chaos Control" Time slows dramaticly as the apostle travels behind Mahdi and hits him with another Chaos Bolt before time speeds up "A shiny green rock, just what the doctor (me) ordered." Ophelia says as drops the emerald into her mouth and swallows it. "Ugh, tastes like dirt." She said as she gulpled it down with a comically disgusted look. "I feel that..." Normally when entering the scene via portal, it is done far more cautiously and carefully, but at the moment the red-striped feline simply tore it open, spurts of dimensional energies shooting out here and there as she stepped toward the event, the portal whipping closed behind her. Mahdi skid into the steps of the alter. "Damn it!" He got up dusting himself off. "Alright then chaos user, great.. I'll just switch the drone's to code breaker aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand-" Mahdi's drones multiplied into 4 and stuck him with white lighting. After being shocked A power button symbol appeared on is chest. "Code breaker mode activated!" A voice from his drones sounded. "Heheheh..." "CHAOS BLAST" A shockwave of energy exploded from the apostle The drones formed and energy orb around Mahdi. when the blasts faded the shield disappeared. His drones circled around his hand and fired lighting bullets like a mini gun. (Jared is the host here, so can we PLEASE wait a bit between the actions for him to act? If you're fine with the constant action, Jared, then that's fine. I just don't like to see people's roleplays get derailed.) (Chill m8, we can take a break, it's getting late anyway. Besides, if he wants to continue his thing, then he'll do it himself!) (Common, courtesy) (-3- well ok, good night, don't start again until we're all here) (@_@') Soon the Emerald fell into the super-sized foxes massive maw. She waited a few minutes and nothing seemed to happen. However, she then felt a sudden surge of energy coming from inside of her, power of a mystical sense that she never had encountered or felt before Virus was some yards away at this point when she realized the other with Ophelia was Asonja. Her attention turned to him for a moment, a wide-eyed stare.